Ash Birthday Naughty Wish
by CoreyPeters100
Summary: story requeted by Zombyra
1. Chapter 1

Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont arrive in Pallet Town for Ash's 18 birthday. As there reached Ash's house they were welcomed by Ash mom's Mr Mine. Ash and Co entered the house which was pitch dark. Ash tuned on the light and he's friends Misty, May, Dawn and Iris jumped and yelled shouted suprize Happy Birthday Ash. Ash was very happy to see his past female travelling companions but didn't see Brock, Max or Cilan. Hey where are Brock, Max and Cilan? Misty walked over to and said sorry Ash but they couldn't make it so you, us and them.

Oh right that is Serena, Bonnie and her brother Clemont. Guys this is Misty, May, Dawn and Iris. Once everyone got to know each other better Misty said to Bonnie and Clemont will you two go over to Professor Oak's Lab and help set up they real party and use girls will bring Ash. Ok they replied and Bonnie and Clemont left and headed to Oak's Lab. Misty walked over to Serena and brought her over to the others. So Serena do you like Ash two? May asked. Umm... Ok well were going to the get to get fuck by Ash and then let him decide who he wants to be with.

Ash come here. Ash went over to his friends. Misty said to Ash ok Ash for your birthday all of us are going to fulfil your naughty birthday wish have sex with all of us one by one Dawn is going to start and it will continue in alphabetical order until we have all had sex with you. That's great and after you all get a turn I'll choose one of you to be my girlfriend because I know you all are in love with me. All the girls blushed. Ash and Dawn went upstairs as the other girls waited downstairs for there turns.

Ash smiled He then chucked off his clothes. Dawn watched this all in fascination since she never saw a boy naked before. She eyed Ash lean muscled chest when he took of his shirt. When he took off his pants she saw a nice bulge. Dawn then got undressed as well she Ash decided watch her she removed her clothes and soon was fully naked two. Her eyes widen and wondered how that was supposed to fit inside her. Soon Ash took off his underwear so he was just as naked as Dawn.

He then embraced her again kissing her hungrily. Dawn kissed back with just as much passion. Soon they were on her bed. Ash was on to top of her and his hands roaming all over her body. "You're beautiful Dawn" Ash said. Dawn just smiled.

Ash's hands moved to Dawn's breasts and caressed them with reverence. He was worshipping her body. He squeezed and molded Dawn's breasts and she was moaning. She never thought feeling someone else doing the same thing she did with her breasts would be so exciting. His hands pinched and rolled her nipples making her gasp. Soon one of his hands moved lower and nudged her thighs apart. Dawn complied and gasped as she felt Ash's hand play with her wet folds.

Ash was staring at her watching how she was reacting. He was mesmerized by her facial expressions. He used two fingers and gently pushed in. It was tight so he had to move slow. Dawn moaned as she felt Ash's fingers enter her. She never felt this much pleasure before. "Oh Ash" she moaned. Ash peppered kisses on her face and neck as he slowly moved his finger in and out of Dawn. Dawn was in a swirl of pleasure. Her mind was totally lost. But soon she felt something building in her from the pit of her stomach.

It was a familiar feeling though it was stronger than it usually was. "Ash" Dawn whimpered. "Let go Dawn, let go for me" Ash said then kissed her hard on the mouth. Dawn let go and a great rush of juices came out of her pussy. It was utterly thrilling and better than when she did it herself. Once she came down from her great high she looked Ash in the eyes and saw him staring back at her with love. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yes" Dawn said quietly. Ash moved and he aimed his cock at the entrance to Dawn's pussy.

He slowly pushed in making Dawn gasp. He was so big and thick she wasn't sure that he'd fit inside her. She then felt him stop and looked at Ash with a curious look. Ash had hit her hymen. He then pulled back some. "This is going to hurt" Ash warned. "Please Ash, do it" Dawn whispered. Ash nodded. He pulled back a bit more and with one mighty thrust he charged forward and broke Dawn's barrier. Dawn screamed in pain. She dug her nails into Ash's back so hard that blood was sure to be left behind. Ash was fully in Dawn, but he waited for Dawn's pain to subside.

He watched her face to let him know when it was time. Dawn opened her eyes and looked at Ash. She then nodded, giving her signal that she was ready. Ash nodded back then slowly drew back. Dawn whimpered as she felt Ash's cock leave her. She then moaned when he returned to her. Soon Ash gained a rhythm and Dawn was matching it with her hips. Ash was kissing Dawn's face and muttering I love you to her. Dawn had tears in her eyes from this since her first time was with the man she had loved for so long.

Soon she felt that familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach, but this time it felt more intense. Her orgasm came like a tidal wave and she let out a soundless scream and blacked out. When she came to she saw Ash looking at her with a bit of worry and concern. "I'm fine Ash. That was the best orgasm I've ever had" Dawn said. Ash looked relieved. "Would you like me to continue?" he asked. Dawn nodded excitedly. She wanted to continue to feel Ash's cock in her and to have another hard orgasm.

So Ash began pumping away into Dawn and Dawn relished in the sensations she was feeling. She had a couple hard orgasms and soon she felt Ash's pace quicken. "Dawn, I'm going to come soon. Where do you want me to put it?" Ash asked. Dawn frowned for a second then she decided. "In me, Ash, please" she said. Ash nodded and with one final thrust he came inside Dawn. Dawn felt a wash of warmth hit inside her and she liked the feeling. Dawn got out of Ash's bed and headed for the door. Hey Dawn will you send Iris up for her turn. Ok Ash.


	2. Chapter 2

As Dawn entered into the hall all the other girls were standing naked waiting for their turn. So Dawn how was it? Iris asked. Heavenly. Iris smiled passed by Dawn and entered Ash's room. Hey Iris are you ready? Oh Yeah. Iris went over to and got into Ash's bed. He then embraced her kissing her hungrily. Iris kissed back with just as much passion. they moved to Iris's room in the centre Soon they were on her bed. Ash was on to top of her and his hands roaming all over her body. "You're so beautiful Iris" Ash said. Iris just smiled.

Ash's hands moved to Iris's breasts and caressed them with reverence. He was worshipping her body. He squeezed and molded Iris's breasts and she was moaning. She never thought feeling someone else doing the same thing she did with her breasts would be so exciting. His hands pinched and rolled her nipples making her gasp. Soon one of his hands moved lower and nudged her thighs apart. Iris complied and gasped as she felt Ash's hand play with her wet folds.

Ash was staring at her watching how she was reacting. He was mesmerized by her facial expressions. He used two fingers and gently pushed in. It was tight so he had to move slow. Iris moaned as she felt Ash's fingers enter her. She never felt this much pleasure before. "Oh Ash" she moaned. Ash peppered kisses on her face and neck as he slowly moved his finger in and out of Iris. Iris was in a swirl of pleasure. Her mind was totally lost. But soon she felt something building in her from the pit of her stomach.

It was a familiar feeling though it was stronger than it usually was. "Ash" Iris whimpered. "Let go Iris, let go for me" Ash said then kissed her hard on the mouth. Iris let go and a great rush of juices came out of her pussy. It was utterly thrilling and better than when she did it herself. Once she came down from her great high she looked Ash in the eyes and saw him staring back at her with love. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yes" Iris said quietly. Ash moved and he aimed his cock at the entrance to Iris's pussy.

He slowly pushed in making Iris gasp. He was so big and thick she wasn't sure that he'd fit inside her. She then felt him stop and looked at Ash with a curious look. Ash had hit her hymen. He then pulled back some. "This is going to hurt" Ash warned. "Please Ash, do it" Iris whispered. Ash nodded. He pulled back a bit more and with one mighty thrust he charged forward and broke Iris's barrier. Iris screamed in pain. Ash was fully in Iris, but he waited for Iris's pain to subside.

He watched her face to let him know when it was time. Iris opened her eyes and looked at Ash. She then nodded, giving her signal that she was ready. Ash nodded back then slowly drew back. Iris whimpered as she felt Ash's cock leave her. She then moaned when he returned to her. Soon Ash gained a rhythm and Iris was matching it with her hips. Ash was kissing Iris's face and muttering I love you to her. Iris had tears in her eyes from this since her first time was with the man she had loved for so long.

Soon she felt that familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach, but this time it felt more intense. Her orgasm came like a tidal wave and she let out a soundless scream and blacked out. When she came to she saw Ash looking at her with a bit of worry and concern. "I'm fine Ash. That was the best orgasm I've ever had" Iris said. Ash looked relieved. "Would you like me to continue?" he asked. Iris nodded excitedly. She wanted to continue to feel Ash's cock in her and to have another hard orgasm.

So Ash began pumping away into Iris and Iris relished in the sensations she was feeling. She had a couple hard orgasms and soon she felt Ash's pace quicken. "Iris, I'm going to come soon. Where do you want me to put it?" Ash asked. Iris frowned for a second then she decided. "In me, Ash, please" she said. Ash nodded and with one final thrust he came inside Iris. Iris felt a wash of warmth hit inside her and she liked the feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

May entered the the room and said come on Iris its my turn. Iris got up and left the room. May said you ready as she got into the bed. He then embraced her kissing her hungrily. May kissed back with just as much passion. Ash was on to top of her and his hands roaming all over her body. "You're so beautiful May" Ash said. May just smiled.

Ash's hands moved to May's breasts and caressed them with reverence. He was worshipping her body. He squeezed and molded May's breasts and she was moaning. She never thought feeling someone else doing the same thing she did with her breasts would be so exciting. His hands pinched and rolled her nipples making her gasp. Soon one of his hands moved lower and nudged her thighs apart. May complied and gasped as she felt Ash's hand play with her wet folds.

Ash was staring at her watching how she was reacting. He was mesmerized by her facial expressions. He used two fingers and gently pushed in. It was tight so he had to move slow. May moaned as she felt Ash's fingers enter her. She never felt this much pleasure before. "Oh Ash" she moaned. Ash peppered kisses on her face and neck as he slowly moved his finger in and out of May. May was in a swirl of pleasure. Her mind was totally lost. But soon she felt something building in her from the pit of her stomach.

It was a familiar feeling though it was stronger than it usually was. "Ash" May whimpered. "Let go May, let go for me" Ash said then kissed her hard on the mouth. May let go and a great rush of juices came out of her pussy. It was utterly thrilling and better than when she did it herself. Once she came down from her great high she looked Ash in the eyes and saw him staring back at her with love. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yes" May said quietly. Ash moved and he aimed his cock at the entrance to May's pussy.

He slowly pushed in making May gasp. He was so big and thick she wasn't sure that he'd fit inside her. She then felt him stop and looked at Ash with a curious look. Ash had hit her hymen. He then pulled back some. "This is going to hurt" Ash warned. "Please Ash, do it" May whispered. Ash nodded. He pulled back a bit more and with one mighty thrust he charged forward and broke May's barrier. May screamed in pain. Ash was fully in May, but he waited for May's pain to subside.

He watched her face to let him know when it was time. May opened her eyes and looked at Ash. She then nodded, giving her signal that she was ready. Ash nodded back then slowly drew back. May whimpered as she felt Ash's cock leave her. She then moaned when he returned to her. Soon Ash gained a rhythm and May was matching it with her hips. Ash was kissing May's face and muttering I love you to her. May had tears in her eyes from this since her first time was with the man she had loved for so long.

Soon she felt that familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach, but this time it felt more intense. Her orgasm came like a tidal wave and she let out a soundless scream and blacked out. When she came to she saw Ash looking at her with a bit of worry and concern. "I'm fine Ash. That was the best orgasm I've ever had" May said. Ash looked relieved. "Would you like me to continue?" he asked. May nodded excitedly. She wanted to continue to feel Ash's cock in her and to have another hard orgasm.

So Ash began pumping away into May and May relished in the sensations she was feeling. She had a couple hard orgasms and soon she felt Ash's pace quicken. "May, I'm going to come soon. Where do you want me to put it?" Ash asked. May frowned for a second then she decided. "In me, Ash, please" she said. Ash nodded and with one final thrust he came inside May. May felt a wash of warmth hit inside her and she liked the feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

May left and then Misty entered for her turn. Misty laid down on the bed and Ash then embraced her kissing her hungrily. Misty kissed back with just as much passion. Ash was on to top of her and his hands roaming all over her body. "You're so beautiful Misty" Ash said. Misty just smiled.

Ash's hands moved to Misty's breasts and caressed them with reverence. He was worshipping her body. He squeezed and molded Misty's breasts and she was moaning. She never thought feeling someone else doing the same thing she did with her breasts would be so exciting. His hands pinched and rolled her nipples making her gasp. Soon one of his hands moved lower and nudged her thighs apart. Misty complied and gasped as she felt Ash's hand play with her wet folds.

Ash was staring at her watching how she was reacting. He was mesmerized by her facial expressions. He used two fingers and gently pushed in. It was tight so he had to move slow. Misty moaned as she felt Ash's fingers enter her. She never felt this much pleasure before. "Oh Ash" she moaned. Ash peppered kisses on her face and neck as he slowly moved his finger in and out of Misty. Misty was in a swirl of pleasure. Her mind was totally lost. But soon she felt something building in her from the pit of her stomach.

It was a familiar feeling though it was stronger than it usually was. "Ash" Misty whimpered. "Let go Misty, let go for me" Ash said then kissed her hard on the mouth. Misty let go and a great rush of juices came out of her pussy. It was utterly thrilling and better than when she did it herself. Once she came down from her great high she looked Ash in the eyes and saw him staring back at her with love. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yes" Misty said quietly. Ash moved and he aimed his cock at the entrance to Misty's pussy.

He slowly pushed in making Misty gasp. He was so big and thick she wasn't sure that he'd fit inside her. She then felt him stop and looked at Ash with a curious look. Ash had hit her hymen. He then pulled back some. "This is going to hurt" Ash warned. "Please Ash, do it" Misty whispered. Ash nodded. He pulled back a bit more and with one mighty thrust he charged forward and broke Misty's barrier. Misty screamed in pain. Ash was fully in Misty, but he waited for Misty's pain to subside.

He watched her face to let him know when it was time. Misty opened her eyes and looked at Ash. She then nodded, giving her signal that she was ready. Ash nodded back then slowly drew back. Misty whimpered as she felt Ash's cock leave her. She then moaned when he returned to her. Soon Ash gained a rhythm and Misty was matching it with her hips. Ash was kissing Misty's face and muttering I love you to her. Misty had tears in her eyes from this since her first time was with the man she had loved for so long.

Soon she felt that familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach, but this time it felt more intense. Her orgasm came like a tidal wave and she let out a soundless scream and blacked out. When she came to she saw Ash looking at her with a bit of worry and concern. "I'm fine Ash. That was the best orgasm I've ever had" Misty said. Ash looked relieved. "Would you like me to continue?" he asked. Misty nodded excitedly. She wanted to continue to feel Ash's cock in her and to have another hard orgasm.

So Ash began pumping away into Misty and Misty relished in the sensations she was feeling. She had a couple hard orgasms and soon she felt Ash's pace quicken. "Misty, I'm going to come soon. Where do you want me to put it?" Ash asked. Misty frowned for a second then she decided. "In me, Ash, please" she said. Ash nodded and with one final thrust he came inside Misty. Misty felt a wash of warmth hit inside her and she liked the feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

Misty kissed Ash one more before leaving the room so Serena could have her turn as she entered the room. Ash was soon on top of her and his hands roaming all over her body. "You're beautiful Serena" Ash said. Serena just smiled.

Ash's hands moved to Serena's breasts and caressed them with reverence. He was worshipping her body. He squeezed and molded Serena's breasts and she was moaning. She never thought feeling someone else doing the same thing she did with her breasts would be so exciting. His hands pinched and rolled her nipples making her gasp. Soon one of his hands moved lower and nudged her thighs apart. Serena complied and gasped as she felt Ash's hand play with her wet folds.

Ash was staring at her watching how she was reacting. He was mesmerized by her facial expressions. He used two fingers and gently pushed in. It was tight so he had to move slow. Serena moaned as she felt Ash's fingers enter her. She never felt this much pleasure before. "Oh Ash" she moaned. Ash peppered kisses on her face and neck as he slowly moved his finger in and out of Serena. Serena was in a swirl of pleasure. Her mind was totally lost. But soon she felt something building in her from the pit of her stomach.

It was a familiar feeling though it was stronger than it usually was. "Ash" Serena whimpered. "Let go Serena, let go for me" Ash said then kissed her hard on the mouth. Serena let go and a great rush of juices came out of her pussy. It was utterly thrilling and better than when she did it herself. Once she came down from her great high she looked Ash in the eyes and saw him staring back at her with love. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yes" Serena said quietly. Ash moved and he aimed his cock at the entrance to Serena's pussy.

He slowly pushed in making Serena gasp. He was so big and thick she wasn't sure that he'd fit inside her. She then felt him stop and looked at Ash with a curious look. Ash had hit her hymen. He then pulled back some. "This is going to hurt" Ash warned. "Please Ash, do it" Serena whispered. Ash nodded. He pulled back a bit more and with one mighty thrust he charged forward and broke Serena's barrier. Serena screamed in pain. She dug her nails into Ash's back so hard that blood was sure to be left behind. Ash was fully in Serena,  
but he waited for Serena's pain to subside.

He watched her face to let him know when it was time. Serena opened her eyes and looked at Ash. She then nodded, giving her signal that she was ready. Ash nodded back then slowly drew back. Serena whimpered as she felt Ash's cock leave her. She then moaned when he returned to her. Soon Ash gained a rhythm and Serena was matching it with her hips. Ash was kissing Serena's face and muttering I love you to her. Serena had tears in her eyes from this since her first time was with the man she had loved for so long.

Soon she felt that familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach, but this time it felt more intense. Her orgasm came like a tidal wave and she let out a soundless scream and blacked out. When she came to she saw Ash looking at her with a bit of worry and concern. "I'm fine Ash. That was the best orgasm I've ever had" Serena said. Ash looked relieved. "Would you like me to continue?" he asked. Serena nodded excitedly. She wanted to continue to feel Ash's cock in her and to have another hard orgasm.

So Ash began pumping away into Serena and Serena relished in the sensations she was feeling. She had a couple hard orgasms and soon she felt Ash's pace quicken. "Serena, I'm going to come soon. Where do you want me to put it?" Ash asked. Serena frowned for a second then she decided. "In me, Ash, please" she said. Ash nodded and with one final thrust he came inside Serena. Serena felt a wash of warmth hit inside her and she liked the feeling.

So Ash who wins? Serena asked. Just then Misty , May, Dawn and Iris all re entered the room went over the the bed waiting for Ash decision. Well I wish I could choose all of you your all beautiful and sexy. All the girls smiled and blushed. Well I have choose one of you and I choose Serena. Me. Serena replied happily. Ash and Serena kissed and and were good sports and congratulated Serena and the new couple.


End file.
